Aubrey's Parents Visit
by FlyIt
Summary: After Aubrey didn't tell Stacie about her parents coming to visit, they have to find a way to tell them that Aubrey is with Stacie. Staubrey Fluff
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a follow up of one of the Staubrey Dates, so you might want to go and read that first so this makes sense. Enjoy :)**

Everyone knew what happened when Aubrey got nervous, and this was one of the reasons why Aubrey never wanted this situation to happen and one of the reasons why she never told them. But this time it didn't happen, she thought it would, but it never did. Not a week before, not a day before, not even the morning of.

"Good morning" Stacie mumbled as she woke up from her slumber and rolled over to see that Aubrey was very much awake, she was lying on her back staring up at the ceiling. Stacie expected Aubrey to be nervous, well more nervous than she was.

"There's not much good about it" Aubrey responded, she really did not want today to happen. The whole entire week that it had been planned she had been hoping that for some reason they would cancel, or that the closed minded version of her parents, well more specifically **her mother** , would not turn up. But it had happened before, she had introduced someone to her parents and they had taken an instant disliking to them, Chloe was just about the only person who has actually met her parents more than once, whenever they visited her at Barden they never liked anyone else.

"We'll be fine" Stacie put her arm round Aubrey's stomach and put her head onto Aubrey's shoulder. "If they don't agree with it we will get through it" Stacie placed a light kiss to Aubrey's shoulder. "We better get up, they'll be here soon"

"Ugggghhhh" Aubrey groaned "I don't want to Stace, they're going to make our lives a living hell for a weekend" Aubrey sat up and faced Stacie who was choosing something to wear.

"No they won't. You're their only daughter, they wouldn't want to lose you over something as silly as this."

"They will. And I don't even know how they're going to take it. And I haven't even figured out how to tell them yet" Aubrey grunted and fell back onto their bed with a flop, she covered her face with her hands. "What if it all goes wrong, they're staying here and it's going to be aca-awkward" Stacie moved over to where Aubrey was laying and grabbed her hand to pull her up and off of the bed. Aubrey was now up and her face was inches away from Stacie's. Stacie placed a quick kiss on the blonde's lips.

"We need to get ready now, you don't want them to catch us like this do you?" Stacie smirked and walked towards their bathroom.

"Well it would be easier…"

"Aubrey!" Stacie shouted from the bathroom

"Okay, I'm getting dressed now"

Two hours later Aubrey was sat on their sofa, she was nervous, her parent's flight was slightly delayed and this only added to her current nervous state. Her foot was bouncing up and down and this made Stacie even more anxious than she already was. Aubrey had a habit of showing that she was nervous, whereas Stacie very much tried to keep it all inside of her, after all it is Aubrey's parents that were visiting and she needed to show her that at least one of them wasn't about to have a nervous breakdown.

"I knew I should have gone to pick them up from the airport, I could have explained it to them on the way and then they could come in here and meet you and it wou-" Aubrey was cut off by Stacie's lips on hers. Stacie's hand moved to the back of Aubrey's neck, just as Aubrey was about to deepen the kiss Stacie pulled away. She started to speak before Aubrey even had the chance.

"Will you shush for a minute? We've talked about this, you can call me over once you've told them. You do not have to tell them straight away and you need to do it in whatever way that makes you the most comfortable. If you haven't called by like half two I'm going to come back, I don't think I could last much longer than that. Okay?"

"Okay. Now do we get to finish that kiss or not?" Stacie giggled and put her arms around Aubrey's neck while Aubrey placed her hands on Stacie's hips. Aubrey moved to close the gap between them but as soon as there was less than an inch between them Aubrey's phone went off. She removed her hands from Stacie's hip and moved over to the edge of the sofa where her phone was. She picked it up and saw a message from her Mother.

 ** _Mother:_** _Hello Darling, Your father and I are just in a taxi on our way to see you. We hopefully will not be too long. X_

"Oh god" Aubrey started to panic "They're nearly here. What are we going to do?" She started to pace up and down the length of their living room, her hands were at either side of her head and she stopped for a minute and then spoke.

"What if you don't leave?" She turned round to face Stacie

"What? Bree I thought we talked about this."

"Hear me out. What if you're here when they arrive and I just tell them you are my roommate or something if they ask, then we can tell them together and then the fun begins"

"That sounds pretty crazy, but okay if it's what you want to do then we'll do it." Stacie moved over to hug Aubrey and then she noticed something. "Oh Shit" Stacie exclaimed.

"What?" Aubrey moved out of their hug to face her girlfriend, she held her shoulders and held her at an arm's length away, trying to fathom what on earth Stacie could have seen.

"Our pictures, they're all around the apartment. I meant to put them away this morning, if we don't plan on telling them straight away then they're going to see them and I'm pretty sure they can guess from them. "

"Oh crap" Aubrey quickly moved over to the coffee table where there were several photo frames full of photos of herself and Stacie. She grabbed them and gave them to Stacie to put into their bedroom whilst she moved to the hallway to grab the rest. "We can leave the ones up from the Bellas and from Beca and Chloe's wedding, otherwise they'll notice the bareness even more" Just as she grabbed the last few the doorbell sounded throughout their apartment.

Aubrey froze for a second or two then she straightened up, brushed down her skirt and moved towards the door. She tried to make this walk last as long as possible before she met her parents behind it. She rested her hand on the lock and began to open the door. She put on a smile before the door fully opened.

"Hello Mother" She moved to hug her as her Mary Posen entered Aubrey and Stacie's apartment. Aubrey's mother was very much like Aubrey, they both had the same blonde hair and they both had the same stubborn attitude that Aubrey was known for. "How was your flight?" She asked her mother.

"It was not that bad, it would have been better if there was not that annoying couple behind us. They could not keep their hands off one another"

"It wasn't that bad Mary, you're just exaggerating because the flight was delayed" Steve Posen entered behind his wife and moved to give his daughter a hug. "This is a nice place you've got here Aubrey"

"Thanks Dad." Aubrey hugged her father and closed the door, she had no idea where Stacie had gone. Once she heard the knock at the door all thoughts just went completely out of the window.

"It's looking very bare in here Aubrey my darling, I thought you would have some more pictures or artwork up" Mary commented. Of course she comments on the lack of decoration.

 _Trust me it's better than the alternative,_ Aubrey thought to herself. _Typical she hasn't even been her five minutes and she's already making snooty comments._

"I think it looks lovely" Steve added "If this is how she likes it Mary then that's how she's going to keep it" Mary just shrugged it off and moved to look round the living room.

"I'll just take your bags to the spare room, it will get them out the way" Aubrey moved towards the front door where her parents had deposited of their luggage on their way in. She stopped for a second to breathe before she turned round and headed to the spare room.

On her way back to her parents Aubrey found Stacie pushing a box under their bed, she presumed she had found a hiding place for all of their photos.

"Stace" Aubrey whispered as she walked past their bedroom "Will you give it five minutes before meeting them? I kinda need to talk to them first"

"Of course"

Aubrey walked back to where her parents were currently sat on the sofa.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked, hoping she could avoid talking to them for just a little bit longer.

"Tea please Aubrey" Her mother responded, she moved into the kitchen and then heard her dad walk in behind her.

"Is it alright if we look around, it will save you giving your mother the guided tour?" Steve suggested

Without thinking Aubrey agreed with her father and before she knew it he had left the kitchen and Aubrey had registered with what she just said. "Shit" she muttered as she raced to catch them before they got to her bedroom. Before they got to Stacie.

"Who do we have here?" Her mother's voice rang out through the apartment, so that Aubrey who hadn't even left the kitchen knew that the inevitable had happened. They would have passed their bedroom first as it was one of the very first rooms you got to, but she thought she could catch them before they got there.

"Aubrey why didn't you tell us you had a friend here?" Her father asked as she caught up with them.

"I didn't get time to mention it. Mother, Father this is Stacie." She introduced "She's my roommate"

"I was not aware that you had a roommate." Mary interjected

"I've had a roommate for a while now Mother, I suppose I just didn't get time to tell you" Aubrey spoke. She looked at Stacie and found her in some sort of conversation with her Father.

"You haven't told us a lot by the looks of things" Mary spoke sharply.

"Mary…" Steve whispered "We said we wouldn't talk about this." His conversation with Stacie was cut short by his wife's antics.

"Wouldn't talk about what?" Aubrey was getting angry now, how dare her mother come into her own home and make snide little comments like that. "What was that meant to mean?"

"The supposed person that you are seeing. No wonder the apartment is so bare, she doesn't even live with him!" Mary spoke and moved towards the living room.

"Mary this is not the time to talk about this, Aubrey can tell us about her **own** life in her **own** time" Her Father's voice was stern this time. Aubrey had just about had enough. She knew her Mother was the worst for prying into her life, but this was taking it to a whole new level. She had invited herself here, insulted their apartment and slated her love life and she hadn't even been there an hour.

"I don't need to keep you informed all of the time of my love life Mother" Aubrey spat. "Why are you even so interested anyway?"

"Because you need to find yourself a nice man to settle down with, you've been out of university for years now. You are not going to get anywhere while you still have a roommate hanging around the place"

This really got Aubrey wound up, now she was telling her how to live her life. Well she wasn't going to take it.

"What if I've already met someone and I haven't told you because you would just go on like this!" Aubrey shouted "I didn't tell you because you wouldn't even bother to try and get to know them. Like you always do" Aubrey moved over to where Stacie was standing in the corner of the room, this wasn't how she necessary wanted to tell them but that's how it looked as if it was going to go. "I didn't tell you because you are such a narrow minded person that you wouldn't look past it and at least **try.** "

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" Mary was shocked, never did she expect to hear all of this actually said to her. "And why would I be so narrow minded?"

"Because" Aubrey breathed out, slightly intimidated. Then she remembered who was sitting behind her and her confidence quickly grew back and she grabbed Stacie's hand, Stacie had no idea what her girlfriend was about to say. "Because I have been in a relationship with Stacie for the past couple of years, and you would never accept it" Aubrey pulled Stacie closer to her.

"And do you know what?" Aubrey could feel all eyes in the room on her just waiting for whatever she was going to say.

"I love her."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was only meant to be a one shot...**

The look on Aubrey's mother's face was one that neither Stacie nor Aubrey would forget. To say she was shocked was an understatement, it was as if Aubrey had just told her that she had killed someone, not that she was in a relationship with a woman. But Mary still stood there with a look on her face that made Aubrey furious.

"What did you just say?" Mary questioned, she hoped that what she was hearing wasn't true, it couldn't be. Not her daughter.

"I said" Aubrey spoke, this was not the way she planned to tell her parents, she didn't want to just chuck all of this at them. But once her mother started to raise her voice and question her love life, her _private_ love life, Aubrey couldn't hold it back anymore, she was defiantly not ashamed by Stacie, if anything just standing next to Stacie gave her a certain confidence that meant she could do things she wouldn't normally. Like tell her mother. She looked at her mother and moved her hand to where she felt Stacie's was hanging by her side, she linked them and began to speak again. "I said that I am in a relationship with Stacie, she's not my roommate, she's my girlfriend." She breathed and looked across to her father, who was stood there with a confused look on his face, but he was listening, unlike her mother. "And I have been for the last two years."

"Why?" Her mother spat out.

"What do you mean by that?" Aubrey responded without reacting to the tone Mary used.

"Why her? Why a woman?" Mary questioned, Aubrey went to reply but was cut short by Mary speaking "You could have had any of the men that you when to university with, or that you work with, or any other men who are in a respectable career. Whatever happened to that boy that you were seeing while you were at Barden?"

"The truth is mother, none of them made me or would make me truly happy. However much you don't like it, you're going to have to get used to it because Stacie makes me feel like the happiest person on the planet and I could not imagine my life without her." Stacie stood beside her girlfriend watching her deliver this speech, despite all the nerves this morning and all the panic, she knew Aubrey was confident doing this. It might just be because she was standing next to her, or maybe due to the fact that she had an extra cup of coffee at breakfast this morning. Stacie didn't realise that the room was quite for more than a few seconds, she snapped out of her Aubrey filled daze and looked at Aubrey, squeezing her hand for reassurance. Aubrey continued to explain it to her parents. "And I am never going to not love her just to please you just because you cannot accept it."

No one knew whether to say anything, Mary was sat on the sofa looking shocked and unimpressed at the same time, Steve was stood just to the right of the sofa looking as if he was going to say something but didn't want to anger his wife and Aubrey and Stacie were facing them, hands linked. Then Aubrey's father spoke.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked. It was a simple enough question, but one that had a complicated answer. Mary looked at him as if to say what a stupid question it was and that there was bigger questions to answer than that.

"Because I was afraid to disappoint you. And because I knew that you probably wouldn't approve and like it. So I never said anything. It was easier" Aubrey answered. Stacie remained silent, this was Aubrey's parents and she would contribute when she needed her too. Then Mary decided that then was the perfect time to say something. If this woman said anymore she might actually have to hold Aubrey back.

"Well you were right in thinking that" Mary just sat there with her hands folded in her lap, until Steve spoke up.

"No she wasn't right Mary." If looks could kill Aubrey's father would currently be six feet under due to the stare he was currently receiving from his wife. But he was not deterred, it would take more than that to threaten him. "If you think that we are not going to accept it then you are wrong" He gave his wife a stern look.

"I beg your pardon? Since when did _we_ decide this? Mary replied. _Oh great_ , Aubrey thought _, now this is going to turn into a domestic. So much for discussing it like adults._

"Aubrey is our daughter, and if you are going to deny her the happiness she deserves because it comes from Stacie and not a man then you might as well just leave." He announced. "She hasn't told us about this for two years, don't you think that it's telling us something?"

"Are you implying that she cannot talk to us?"

"It might not be us, have you ever thought about that. I have no objections to it, it might just be you that she doesn't want to tell." Steve raised his voice to just under shouting but it was one on the voices Aubrey recognised. He only used this when he need to get someone to listen to him and it was used quite regularly when he was in the army, but it was very rarely used at her mother. "And if you do not stop questioning everything Aubrey says or does then you might as well leave" His voice returned to normal and they were all looking at Mary, curious to what she would do next as Steve's words sunk in.

Time froze for a minute or two before anyone dared to say anything. Stacie tried to be as comforting to Aubrey without making it a big display of affection in front of her disagreeing mother. Then Mary got up, picked up her bag and spoke.

"I am going to find a hotel to stay in, I need to think this over." She announced before she opened the door to the apartment and left. And no one tried to stop her, Steve moved to sit down on the sofa and Stacie followed his lead and also moved to sit down, bringing Aubrey with her. There was a better atmosphere now Mary had left and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm very sorry that your mother behaved like that. She had no right and I should have stopped her sooner than I did" Steve spoke softly, he knew his wife was against many things but to behave like that to your own daughter, he knew that it wasn't right.

"It's okay Dad, I knew she wouldn't like it anyway" Aubrey muttered, she looked up from where her hand was joined with Stacie's to where her father sat.

"It was nowhere near okay for her to come into your home and disrespect you and Stacie like that." He paused for a minute and then looked at Stacie. "I'm sorry you have not had the best introduction to our family Stacie, but not all of us are like Mary. So should we try this again?" He held his hand out to Stacie for her to shake

"I think that would be a great idea" Stacie announced while she responded to Steve's outstretched hand with her own, much to the delight of Aubrey.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was originally going to make this twice as long, but as I haven't updated this in forever (which I am rather sorry about) I thought I would post a little bit now and then the rest when I have more time. Sorry for depriving you of an update, I will try and write the final part soon. Anyways, Happy reading :)**

"I never imagined she would _actually_ leave, whenever one of them has suggested before that the other leaves they just storm off into different rooms" Aubrey said as she brushed her hand back and forth against Stacie's cheek. After her mother had left they started again. Stacie and Steve got on like a house on fire and Aubrey was relieved that Stacie was getting on well with at least one parent. The events of that morning made Aubrey realise how close her and her father were, he stood up for her against his own wife, and for that she was very grateful. Mary had phoned Steve when she had checked into a hotel and he had brought her suitcase too her. Steve had decided to stay there for a bit and talk to her, so Stacie and Aubrey were alone for a couple of hours. They were snuggled on the sofa, Aubrey basically laying on Stacie, watching a film that Aubrey just had to buy and they hadn't found the time to watch it. As the credits started to come up on the screen Stacie looked at her girlfriend.

"Today was tough" Stacie took a few breaths before speaking again "I'm glad you suggested I stayed, I wouldn't have liked you going through that all on your own"

"If you weren't standing next to me I probably wouldn't have done it. It just felt right" Aubrey admitted "Let's face it I didn't have a plan on how to tell them, and then you were stood there next to me and I just felt safe. Their opinion didn't matter anymore, I no longer wanted to please them." She looked Stacie in the eyes and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, then there was a knock at the door and they broke apart and Aubrey moved to open it, but Stacie got up before her, nudging Aubrey off her.

"I'll get it" She smiled. Stacie walked towards the door and opened it and found Steve there.

"Oh hi Steve, didn't think you'd be back so soon." Stacie stated

"Well Mary is currently still thinking that she's _not_ the reason why you didn't tell us" Steve moved to where Aubrey was sitting on the sofa and sat where Stacie was previously. "And she's still not happy as you can probably guess"

"When is she" Aubrey responded "Is she going to come back over here so we can talk about it like adults or not?"

"She's staying at that hotel a couple of blocks away, so she's not far if you want to pop over there and talk to her?" Steve suggested, knowing that this suggestion would probably just get disregarded.

"I know I should be an adult about this, but she stormed out so she can come back here when she's ready" Aubrey spoke to her father, he did not seem surprised by this, after all Aubrey was exactly like her mother and neither of them would back down in a situation like this. Before he could speak again Stacie moved over to where Aubrey was sitting and put her hand on her shoulder and spoke.

"Are you two hungry? I was going to go out and get us some food." She asked the two Posens sitting on the sofa.

"I was going to take Dad out and show him the city if that's okay? We can pick up dinner on our way back if you would like? Aubrey turned to face Stacie, and Stacie thought that this could actually work in her favour.

"Yeah good idea" She gave Aubrey a quick peck on the lips and moved into the kitchen. She heard Aubrey and Steve move about to get their coats and shoes on, this wasn't her original plan but it will still work. She couldn't tell Aubrey about this, she would say that it was a bad idea and that she should leave it.

"Stace!" Aubrey called "We're leaving, see you in about an hour!"

"Wait" Stacie yelled as she skipped towards where Aubrey was standing by the door waiting for Steve to get his hat. "You forgot something" She moved her face closer to Aubrey's and gave her a not-so-innocent kiss, she was only going for a peck but once she was within Aubrey's personal bubble she realised that this was her super-hot girlfriend standing in front of her, luckily Steve was still looking for his hat.

"Where can the bloody thing go?" Stacie heard Steve mutter to himself, out of the corner of her eye she could see him walk off to their spare bedroom, Aubrey however did not notice this and was still overcome by the surprise kiss Stacie had just given her.

"What was that for?" Aubrey asked, her cheeks were slightly flushed, they never kissed like that when people were around, especially her father.

"Because I love you" Stacie pecked Aubrey's lips one more time "And because you are about to go out and get me food"

"I knew you were just using me to buy you food" Aubrey joked, she moved her head to the side so that her mouth was just below Stacie's ear and whispered "I hope you're hungry, because you're going to need the energy for later." It was Stacie's turn to go red now, it was amazing how quickly Aubrey could turn these situations around to work in her favour.

"Don't start something you can't finish, your _Dad's_ here!" Stacie managed to get out, this wasn't the first time Aubrey had made her virtually speechless.

"We both know that you'll have no problem with finishing it" Aubrey's breath brushed over the bottom of Stacie's ear, she took a few unsteady breaths before responding.

"Does your mother know you have such a dirty mind?" Stacie said with a smirk, after the events of the day that question seemed appropriate. Aubrey didn't move though, and Stacie knew that this meant another comment was coming, she had no idea where Steve was, but at this point she didn't really care, all she cared about was Aubrey and what she was currently doing to her.

"My mother doesn't know many things about me" Aubrey whispered once again "If you'd like you can go and ask her" Stacie gulped, did Aubrey know what she was planning? She was saved from answering Aubrey suggestive tone by Steve's conveniently timed appearance, with his hat this time.

"Ah! There you are" Aubrey smiled, Stacie was still amazed at how she can go from making her a stuttering, withering mess to acting all chirpy and happy. She's pretty sure being best friends with Chloe has had something to do with it, all the times she has seen Chloe whispering in Beca's ear only for the younger girl to blush instantly and then Chloe can be seen talking about something _completely_ normal and unrelated to whatever she did say to make Beca blush like that.

"You okay there Stacie?" She heard Steve say "You look a little dazed" She blinked a few times and looked at Steve.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just daydreaming" She gave a smile and internally cursed at Aubrey for making her so distracted in front of her father.

 _I'm so going to get her back for that later._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this is what I'm hoping is the last part to this story, knowing me I will end up writing another chapter at some point in the near future. I would like to thank everyone who has liked, reviewed and followed this story, it honestly means a lot. I dedicate this chapter to my friend who has helped me with this chapter by providing the name of the hotel and for telling me it has to have a happy ending, you know who you are you cheese ball. Anyways on with the show! Enjoy.**

Stacie watched Aubrey and Steve walk out of their apartment building and across the street. It was a nice evening and Stacie knew Aubrey would rather walk on a night like this, when the temperature is just cold enough and you know that you can't wait to get home and cuddle up with your love one. You can stay warm by wrapping up in coats and scarfs but nothing beats coming home to someone, and for Aubrey that meant Stacie.

Once Stacie had seen the two Posens walk off and be far enough away that they wouldn't see her, she grabbed her coat, scarf and hat and began to get her boots on, she knew she didn't have much time and she would need most of it in case Mary kicked off and reacted like she did earlier. She started to think if she should even do this, after all this was more to do with Aubrey, but she knew that she had to say something, after all she didn't get much chance earlier, now was her time and she couldn't let it pass.

Stacie knew which hotel Mary would be staying at, after all it was the only one for a while around that she would stay in and not deem it as the kind of hotel she should not be staying in. The Courtyard Marriott was one she had surely stayed in before, once she found a hotel she like Mary stuck with it. Stacie knew that this was one of the only hotels that could cater for Mary's requirements, she had only met the woman and been in her company for a few short hours and already she had formed a certain opinion of her. This was of course aided by some of the stories and little facts Aubrey had told her over the years. She knew she could be getting into a rather touchy area but Stacie had to say somethings that neither she nor Aubrey said earlier. And now Mary had had the time to calm down and not react like she did and process all of the information that had been thrown her way.

Stacie started to head out the door and just before she closed it she realised that if she wants to make Mary see sense she needs to show her how happy they make each other, just to tell her this would not be enough, so she quickly ran back inside and grabbed the photo album that had all of the photos that they didn't have space for round the apartment.

It was only a short walk to The Courtyard Marriott, luckily for Stacie, once she got there she realised that she didn't actually know what room Mary was in, _Damn_ _she thought, maybe I can persuade on of the receptionists to tell me._ Stacie started to head towards the reception desk when she overheard a conversation between two of the staff behind the desk.

"James, a lady in 204 says that the pillows are too hard and she requires some new ones, could you grab a couple and head up there?" The lady asked, Stacie moved towards a stand with some leaflets on it and began to pretend read one, she was still in ear shot of the receptionist's conversation

"204? Not again, this is the fifth time in two hours, and she's only been here for three! I swear if I go up there and she complains how she's not in some luxury suite I'm going to stamp on the pillows" James huffed, he walked off in the direction of the store cupboard and Stacie remained still for a few moments, then put down the leaflet and wandered towards the elevators. It there was a lady complain about the room, five times in two hours, then she had a very good idea at who it could be. She got into a lift which was fairly empty and then nerves started to bubble in the pit of her stomach, she looked at her phone and realised she only had 45 minutes until Aubrey said she would be home, she hoped it was long enough.

The lift started to slow and Stacie's nerves flared up again, there was a ding as it came to a stop and the doors opened. Stacie walked out into the corridor that had doors at either side of it, there was a sign on the wall opposite her that pointed towards the left and the right, with the room number on each arrow. Stacie stood in front of the sign, considering if she should do this, she could walk right back into the elevator and go back home in time for Aubrey and Steve. But no, she's come this far and she cannot waste it. Stacie slowly began to walk down the corridor to her left, she saw someone coming out of a door a little further down the hallway, it was the guy from the reception desk. She slowed her pace a little until he walked past her just in case he recognised her and thought she was some weird stalker woman, and then she got to the door.

She knocked.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

And then stood back from the door, she could hear Mary shuffling towards the door, the distinct click of the lock was heard and then the door began to open. _There's no turning back now._ She saw Mary's face and it began to turn into a scowl.

"What do you want?" Mary snapped, _she wasn't being like this earlier, Stacie pondered, and maybe this was a bad Idea…_

"I just want to talk to you, we didn't get to earlier and I would really like to explain everything." Mary just stood there and looked at Stacie. Stacie began to fidget. "Can I come in?" she asked feebly, Mary opened the door a little wider and moved across so Stacie could come in. once Stacie had walked past Mary, she closed the door and stood facing it, Stacie didn't sit she stood there awkwardly waiting for Mary to say or do something. There was silence.

"I-" Stacie began, but she was cut off by Mary.

"Why my Daughter?" She asked, she was still facing the door.

"What?" Stacie questioned, her throat had started to go dry and she wondered how long it would be until Mary turned round to face her.

"Why Aubrey?" Mary finally turned round and Stacie saw that there was tears starting to form in her eyes. "Why are you in love with my Daughter?"

Stacie paused, this was not the first question she thought she would be asked, yes she knew it was coming but she though there would be more of a discussion than this.

"Well" Stacie began "I could write a book about why I love Aubrey, she sweet and so kind, even if sometimes she does get wound up and stressed, she still tries to make sure I'm okay and that others do their best and that they do what they're capable of doing, especially with the Bellas; even now. She plans these sweet little dates and she is always prepared for anything, the complete opposite to me, she prepares for every situation possible where I may only prepare for one. She won't put herself first in a situation, like she'll always make sure I have a drink before she does even if I try to make sure she has one. She keeps me grounded, she complements me and I compliment her. I couldn't imagine my life with anyone but her" Stacie looked at Mary and found her sitting on the edge of the bed, she didn't look as if she was going to say anything, so Stacie continued. "She makes me so happy, and I'd like to think I make her happy too. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't wake up and thank the world that I wake up next to her. I'm forever glad that she chose me."

There was silence, Stacie was hoping that this was a good thing, after all it means that Mary had heard what Stacie had said and was hopefully processing it all. Stacie moved to a chair opposite where Mary was sitting and sat down. More silence.

"I brought this over" Stacie gestured to the photo album she was holding in her hand "I thought you might want to see some of the photos we have taken together" She handed the photo book over to Mary and watched her flick through it, slowly turning the pages. Stacie watched her face, it started off rather sceptical, but as she started to look through the book her frown softened and turned into just the hint of a smile at the pictures. Some of them were just silly pictures that they had collected over the years, like ones after they had won Worlds and many from the evening that Beca asked Chloe to marry her, which was also the evening Stacie asked Aubrey to be her girlfriend. Stacie thought that this there must be something more to that smile, after all she had walked out of their flat only a few hours ago and she didn't think the woman's mind could have changed that quickly.

"Steve told me about you" Mary spoke, Stacie looked up from where her eyes had rested on the photo book, it was half open and Stacie could see what page it had been left on. It was their collection on photos from Barden. Stacie remained quiet and let Mary speak.

"He told me that you have a degree in Pharmaceuticals and Medicine." She paused "If I'm honest I would never have expected that of you" Mary confessed. Stacie looked at her for a second or two, and then she realised what Mary meant, sure she had be undermined by her looks before, it was nothing new, but it still struck a spot when people said it.

"I get that a lot" Stacie mumbled, taking a sudden interest in her crossed hands. "It's no biggie, you learn to live with it after a while"

"It's not okay that I presumed that though. You are a smart woman and I should not be judging you based on your looks" Mary humbled "Steve also told me how happy Aubrey was around you, he said he hadn't seen her that happy in years." A smile creeped onto Stacie's face. "Why didn't Aubrey tell us?"

Stacie paused for a moment, Mary would know eventually and Aubrey had basically told her earlier, so clarifying what would said earlier.

"She was scared, she didn't know how you would react to it" Stacie paused to look at Mary "She didn't want to disappoint you"

Before Mary had a chance to reply the muffled notes of _The Sign_ came from Stacie's pocket. She dug the phone out of her pocket and looked at it, either Aubrey was home and wondering where she was, or she was calling because they were going to be late home, she hoped it was the latter.

"Sorry" She said to Mary "Won't be a second" Mary just nodded and continued to look through their photo album. Stacie answered the phone and held it to her ear.

 _"_ _Hey Stace, we got a bit caught up, Dad wanted to look at some army antiques store."_ Aubrey spoke

 _"_ _Hey, that's okay. Do you know how long you're gonna be?"_ Stacie asked

 _"_ _We're going to go to that new Thai place to get food, so about half an hour"_

 _"_ _That sounds great! See you then. Love you"_

 _"_ _Love you too Stace, Bye"_

Before Aubrey could ask any questions she hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. She turned back around and saw that Mary was holding one of the photos from the book.

"Where's this from?" Mary asked, she held up a photo from Beca and Chloe's wedding. Stacie was stood behind Aubrey and had her arms wrapped round her waist and her chin on Aubrey's shoulder while Aubrey kissed Stacie's cheek.

"Oh that was at Beca and Chloe's wedding" Stacie moved to sit down on the bed besides Mary "We'd be together for eleven months then" Stacie pointed to the one next to it where there was the four of them stood together, where Aubrey looked as if she was going to cry. "I told Aubrey just before that picture was taken that if she'll have me, I'd like to marry her someday" Mary's head snapped up to look at Stacie and Stacie realised what she just said.

"I mean if that's okay, but of course I'm gonna propose to in a much better way than that" Stacie blabbed "But I had to tell he that then because I had so much love for her"

"Stacie, why did you come over here?" Mary asked without hesitation. Stacie paused and thought.

"Because I wanted to talk to you, I know we didn't exactly start off on the right foot but I wanted to make Aubrey happy and I didn't want you two to not speak or anything. So I thought that if I came and talked to you that you would come back and we could talk about why you left and if you had any problems or oppositions to us" Stacie took a deep breath "And I thought if I showed you how much I loved her with all the photos and stuff then you would maybe be okay with it"

"I can see that you love her" Mary admitted "When she was with you earlier you make her a different person. I didn't mean to be so rude and objective, but I didn't really expect it. And I'm sorry for storming off, that was rather uncalled for."

"I think you should tell Aubrey that, she would be glad to hear it" Stacie stood up "Speaking of Aubrey I should probably get back to her, she's going to wonder where I've gone." Stacie nervously paced for a second before speaking again "Would you maybe like to come back with me? And we can talk about it again?"

"That would be lovely" Mary stood up and put her hands on Stacie's shoulders, stilling her movements. "Thank you for coming over here Stacie"

Once Mary had packed up her things and paid for the room, they started to walk back to Stacie and Aubrey's apartment. They got to the front door and Stacie could here plates clattering from the other side of the door, Stacie put her key in the lock and opened the door.

"Stacie?" Aubrey questioned as she saw her girlfriend walk into their apartment, she froze when she saw her mother walking in behind her, and she gave Stacie a puzzled look.

"I went to see your mum" She began "She wants to talk about us, and not like earlier"

"Why" Aubrey asked "She walked out of here, if I remember correctly"

"Listen Aubrey, I thought if she came back we could talk about it" Stacie moved towards Aubrey and linked their hands together. "I've talked to her and she just had to get her head round it, She's gonna be better, I promise"

"Promise?" Aubrey whispered

"Promise"

 **A/N 2: The end, or is it? ;)**


End file.
